TWISTING further NAILS
by hmsxl
Summary: Not an effin' Mary Sue. I wrote a Matrix-based fanfic that isn't movie-based, therefore, if yer looking for NeoTrinity you've got the wrong fic, kiddo.


**AUTHOR: **Solace [liftthedoubt {at} aol {dot} com]

**TITLE: **"Twisting Further Nails"

**RATING: **NC-17

**SUMMARY: **-undetermined as of late-

**DISCLAIMER: **Zion and The Matrix are creations of the wonderful Wachowski Brothers. I am merely using it to write my own Matrix fanfiction based upon nightmares of mine and mere daydreams.. Copyright infrigment isn't intended.

**DISTRIBUTION:** FF dot net and my two domains, dangerous-realty {dot} net and beautyinagasmask {dot} net. Anyone else interested in hosting this fanfic, e-mail me at the above address, subject "Distribution of Your Fanfic".

**FEEDBACK/REVIEWS:** Send to above e-mail address with the subject "Feedback/Review of Your Fanfic" CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZISM AND FIC-LOVE ONLY!! NO FUCKING FLAMES!!!! Flames will be ignored and you will be ridiculed for not letting one have freedom-of-writing priviledges. If you don't want to read something non-Canon, then get the hell outta here.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE[S]:** The character, Solace, is an RP character of mine. Her soon-to-be companion, Ste is named after an old alias of mine, but the persona is half-based upon my good friend Jazbeck and an old friend known as Sigma. This isn't some stupid Mary-Sue, but merely my nightmares and daydreams for a different world meshed with my Matrix-obsession for form an unique and tangiable story. If yer looking for _teh On3 lyek 0mfG111!!!!111!1!!one!!!!1111!!_ then for Christ sakes go elsewhere child. 'Cause you won't find yer fandom here.About the title, I couldn't think of a thing to call it and if someone can come up with a better one, let me know and I'll credit, but I saw my roomie's Cradle of Filth cd in front of me and stole the title from track number five off the second disc of Cradle's 2-disc "Lovecraft & Witch Hearts" album. Again, no copyright infringement intended.

**WARNINGS:** Sex, lots of sex ["Guns, lots of guns"], violence, slight gore, swearing [oooh yeah] and possibly some other adult content, so if yer not eighteen or older and yer parents catch you reading this, don't bother letting them e-mail me with a rant or flame 'cause honestly? I'll gladly sign the address up for hundred of spam lists and publicly humiliate you.

**TWISTING further NAILS**

Shots rang out as Zion's defense became fully aware of Ste's intentions. There he was, in the temple, shooting any and everyone that tried to stop him as his other crewmates made a path to the ship. Solace had had no idea this is what he'd come for... Then again, as a newly unplugged rebel she hadn't had chance to learn much at all. She could recall Ste coming up behind her in the Temple, dancing with her, and then telling her to be ready the next day, with any of her belongings. She'd been handed a gun, and then he'd took off, presumably to cause the trouble that was going on now. Tiny and still abit weak, she felt someone ram into her as they panicked and tried to flee the area.

Noticing a gun, Solace crawled to it, nearly getting stepped on again. Grabbing the gun, she pulled herself up using another person and held the gun at ready. Her plan worked, and she managed to get a path to the docks where the ship was ready. By then, Ste had caught up with her, but run out of ammunition in his gun. "Shoot them dammit!!" he yelled, as two of the defencemen held Ste back.

Time seemed to stand still for Solace as she raised the gun, closed her eyes and fired off seven shots. She didn't think she had had proper aim, but obviusly misjudged herself as seconds later her eyes flew open as Ste grabbed her arm and dragged her up into his ship. She rushed to the cockpit with him, watching numbly as him and his Second in Command got them out of there, barely slipping past the quickly-closing gate. Not even the cew's victory cry of having made it out alive with everything they'd pirated effected her.

Turning away, Solace silently made her way to her bunk, sitting on the bed and staring off into space, her miind, body, and soul completely numb. _I killed out there... I killed innocent people who were only trying to save their home... _The thoughts made her sick to her stomach but she did not throw up, nor did she let the tears that stung her eyes fall.

She was a fugitive now. A true rebel.. She was Wanted and there was nothing in this world that could ever change that.

Those were the thoughts that sickenly lulled her into a deep and dreamless sleep.

"We're not killing her or ditching her and that's final!" came Ste's harsh voice as Solace neared the mess hall. Pausing outside the door, she waited to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Why'd the hell you bring a fucking female Coppertop anyway?" came a gruff voice, one of Ste's crew whom Solace remembered as being the Second in Command.

"That's none of yer damn business," Ste snapped, slamming how spoon into his dish. Solace chose that moment to walk in, staring hard at the ship's Second in Command with what she hoped was a threatening look.

"Look, I didn't ask to be a fucking part of the resistance. I was chosen because I'd gotten into deep shit and it was the only way found fit to save me." she snapped, raising a brow as if challenging the man to say more.

Clearing his throat, the medic of the ship nodded to one of the slop-spouts. "Hungry?" without waiting for an answer, he filled a dish quickly, handing it and a scratched up spoon to her. "May taste like shit, but trust me, your body's gonna need it."

Looking at Ste, her eyes carried the silent question, _need it for what?_

"I'm sending you through some of our training programs, Solace. If, we were ever to go back into the Matrix, you'll need to know self-defence. Never are our missions legal, and nine times outta ten, if it's not an Agent after you, it's something else." Ste explained, returning to his goop. It'd take a while for the crew to come around, but he had faith in this one. That once she completely voided herself of any of the emotional setbacks she had, i.e, guilt, she'd become a perfect part of his crew.. Maybe even replacing his Second in Command who was a fucking grump anyway.

"I never said I was staying here." she said stiffly, sitting beside Ste and cautiously eating the slop their medic had given her. "As soon as shit clears up in Zion, I'm going back."

Everyone but Solace laughed then. The Second in Command didn't hesitate to voice his opinion. "If you think yer getting back into to Zion alive, yer fucking hilarious!" he crowed, laughing so hard she thought he was going to spew his breakfast everywhere.

"He's right, Solace," Ste concurred, wiping tears from his eyes. Turning serious, he stared hard at the still-laughing crew; "I have to talk to Solace here. Fucking scram."

Never had Solace seen men move so fast. They seemed scared of Ste, as if he was freaking Hitler or something. _Maybe Hitler recarnated..._ she mused in her mind, continuing to eat as Ste closed the mess hall door and sat back across from her.

"Contrary to what you seem to believe, there will never be any going back to Zion. For any reason. Yer sick, you go to med bay. You die, we dump yer body somewhere along the way. Harsh but it's how it works. You killed someone.. a few someones, to save me, yes, but you are now one of Zion's Most Wanted. They will stop at nothing to bring you down if you return there, even waving a white flag." Pausing a moment, Ste let it all sink in. "Whomever freed you left you in Zion for a reason. You weren't ready to be unplugged as yer papers said."

Solace, no longer hungry, nodded, staring into her half-empty dish.

"Well now you better damn well believe that _this_ is the Real World, and what you were born into is nothing but a fucking false reality. Think of this as coming off of a life-long drug high. You'll find salvation, Solace, just like all of us will. But not until we do what is needed." Satisfied, Ste took his dishes, along with the rest of the crews, sans hers, and began washing them, waiting for the inevitable questions to come flowing out.

Instead, Solace surprised him. "When do I start training?"

Raising both brows, he allowed a self-satisfied smirk to cross his features a moment before turning around and grinning. Extending his hand to her, they shook hands and he pulled her up off her seat. "Welcome aboard the _Seraz_, Solace."

**TBC**


End file.
